Ruby's Beacon life
by caphatfield
Summary: Ruby is found after years of being missing Ruby's found and starts to attend Beacon. (I Know I suck at summary's but hope you read and enjoy.)


**Chapter 1**

Ruby sat atop the crashed airship looking at the stars and enjoying the quiet. It wasn't often that she could do this usually she would be fighting a Grimm that thought it was a good idea to intrude into her home. Home, the word meant little to Ruby seeing as she hasn't had a home in almost ten years but it didn't matter the past is the past and nothing could change it. Sighing Ruby looked down from her perch a torn and worn white cloak swaying in the wind. The cloak was one of two things that her mother had left her before she died and she had them with her at all times. The second thing was meant for when she was older but Ruby had to use it anyway, it was Crescent Rose a giant scythe that had a 50 cal sniper rifle attached but she couldn't use it she had run out of ammunition years ago. Ruby heard a branch break somewhere off the the left. Jumping down she went to investigate unsheathing her scythe and getting ready for anything. A Giant Deathstalker burst through the trees and screeched loudly.

"Oh this is just great." Ruby said sarcastically her only response was the Deathstalker rushing at her. Using her semblance she narrowly avoided it's pincer. Ruby jumped onto it's back and tried to drive her blade into it's back only for it to deflect off. The Deathstalker was bucking and thrashing trying to get Ruby off and in the process it slammed against the fallen airship. They crashed through the weak wall Ruby jumped off right in front of it. The Grimm looked at her for a moment then proceeded to try to use its stinger to impale her. Ruby rolled out of the way and the stinger pierced a tank that Ruby could saw was had gasoline in it the stinger appeared to be stuck in the tank and with the Deathstalker trying to get it out was creating a few sparks.

"Oh Shit." Ruby's eyes widened and she got out of their as fast as she could only barely making it past the Grimm's legs when the sparks ignited. *BOOM* The explosion shook the ground slightly and Ruby was thrown forward from the force. She sat up, her ears ringing slightly as she looked back to see the airship on fire and destroyed even further. Ruby just stared at it for a moment before she got up and went to move closer when the Deathstalker she had assumed to have died walked right out of the flames. "Come on, seriously!" Ruby shouted. The Grimm walked forward a few steps and Ruby readied for another fight. After a few steps the Grimm stumbled and fell over dead. Looking around Ruby had to laugh at the anticlimactic battle that had just took place the Grimm had practically killed itself. Ruby looked at the sky again intent on gazing at the stars but what she saw made her do a double take. In the distance was a Bullhead airship coming her way. She couldn't believe it she might actually be able to get back to civilization. Ruby watched the Bullhead come closer never taking her eyes off of it out of fear that it would disappear. When it go to the clearing it slowly touched down and the back opened up revealing two people. The first one was an older man with a all black suit excluding the green over coat and vest taking a sip from a cup. The second person was a Blond lady with a purple cloak and a riding crop. Both were looking intently at Ruby as she approached.

Ruby slowly drew closer never once putting Crescent Rose away. The man spoke up. "Hello, can you tell us your name?" He asked.

"...Ruby Rose." Ruby answered after a moment of thought and she saw both of

the stranger's eyes widen.

"Miss Rose… You should be dead." The man said and beckoned for Ruby to come aboard. Ruby didn't move though. "Please Miss Rose we have a lot to talk about and I think you're overdue for a nice warm bath and warm bed, so please come aboard." Ruby walked up the ramp finally giving in and Sheathed Crescent Rose.

* * *

After a long airship ride Ruby was now sitting in a room reminiscent of an interrogation room Ruby remembered seeing in a movie when she was around 6 years old. Ruby sighed as she waited for the man who had had identified himself as Ozpin and his assistant Glynda Goodwitch. The door burst open and a man in what looked like a costume that faintly resembled a bat.

"Where are they!" he yelled.

"I… uh…" Ruby didn't know what to do but luckily a man with greying hair and glasses came in and whispered in his ear.

"Oh…" The guy in the costume looked back at Ruby " Sorry wrong room." With that both left. The room was silent once again for a few moments until the door opened and in walked Ozpin carrying a plate of cookies, following him was Ozpin.

"So" He said setting down the plate of cookies. "Tell me where have you been the past few years there are people that have been looking for you." He pushed the plate over to her.

"If you're trying to bribe me with sweets then you're going to have to try harder." Stated the young girl. Ozpin nodded and turned to Glynda. "Bring it in." He commanded and She nodded and left returning a few moments later pushing a cart piled high with cookies about as tall as her. Ruby's eyes went the size of dinner plates as she grabbed a cookie tasting it. She turned back to Ozpin.

"Okay if you get me this cookie recipe I'll tell you everything." Ruby stated. Glynda took a folded piece of paper out of her pocket before handing it to Ruby.

"Here it is, now would you kindly stop stuffing your face for a moment." This made Ruby stop as she was in the process of seeing how many cookies she could fit in her mouth. Ruby swallowed and sat back down.

"Okay so what do you already know?" Ruby asked.

"We know that your mother Summer Rose took you with her during a mission outside the kingdom's to a small village that was later attacked by Grimm and it was thought to have no survivors." Ozpin explained.

"Well me and my mother got away and lived off the land for a few months until we got cornered and my mom distracted them so I could escape and she gave me this cloak and Crescent Rose which is my scythe and that's the last I saw of her. Then I survived on my own traveling around never staying in one place and that's how you found me I discovered that downed airship a few weeks ago and thought it a suitable shelter. It was all well and good until that Deathstalker decided to drop by and give me a neighborhood welcoming party." Ruby explained eating a cookie every now and then.

"Well I guess that is a good explanation and i'm guessing you taught yourself how to wield one of the deadliest weapons known to an?" Ozpin asked and received a nod from the younger girl. "Alright then all we need to do now is contact your father and sister and let them know you're alive."

"Actually gonna have to stop you there you see I don't mind if you tell Yang but not my father." This got raised eyebrows from the other two.

"Why not I would have thought you'd be happy to see him?" Glynda questioned.

"Well the whole reason I was with my mother on her mission in the first place was because of something my father did with a girl named 'Sarah' or something, Also she said something about someone named Qrow being my real father but that's crazy talk. Do you know what i'm talking about?" The girl asked.

"Uh… Well I guess I can understand that but who would look after you?" Glynda asked and Ozpin was still frozen in shock.

"Well then two things first is we can let you come to Beacon and second I need to have a conversation with a dusty old Qrow." Ozpin took a sip from a coffee mug he didn't have a second ago.

"Well that's good but uh where did the mug come from?" Ruby asked to no one in particular.

"I've learned not to question it for the sake of my sanity." Glynda answered.

 **End Chapter 1**


End file.
